Impossible
by Saber Knight
Summary: One night that Yuuko can't remember changes everything...
1. Fright

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

* * *

It was very early in the morning, much earlier than he usually woke up, but Hideyoshi was already awake. He sat on the edge of his sister's bed, his entire body trembling. He would have already left her room, but he could barely stand let alone keep his balance. Besides that, he was also dreadfully tired to the point where he could just pass out if he wasn't feeling the need to get away.

His mind was yelling at him to get away while he could, but his body wouldn't - no, rather his body couldn't listen to his mind. Hideyoshi could see the open door on the other of the room and he was yearning so much to go through it, to escape. He was exhausted and so very terrified, but no matter how scared he was, he couldn't muster up the strength to even move from the bed.

"Hideyoshi?" He froze, the blood in his body chilling as he heard his sister speak to him in her sleepy voice. "What are you doing in here so early...? There aren't any storms tonight, so go back to bed... will you...? I'm... I'm tired..."

Hideyoshi slowly turned his head to look at his sister, confusion joining place with exhaustion and fright. His sister looked so innocent - in complete contrast to what had occurred that night - as she quickly drifted back into slumber, seemingly oblivious to what she had done. A realization slowly dawned on him despite the exhaustion and terror hanging over him. His sister didn't remember any of what had occurred, not one single moment; otherwise, her voice and choice of words would have been quite different.

Hideyoshi couldn't let her remember... She had been intoxicated, it wasn't her fault... It wasn't her fault; but still... he was so terrified of her, his mind still telling him to run while she was asleep but...

He couldn't let her remember. He had to make sure she didn't remember, otherwise... she wouldn't be able to live with herself...

Hideyoshi forced himself up onto his feet, knowing what he had to do and hoping that she wouldn't wake up in the process.


	2. Concern

**Morning**

Instead of Hideyoshi, her alarm woke her tired self up. At first, she had just stared in confusion at the device until she finally realized that, unlike Hideyoshi, it wasn't going to go off by itself. Yuuko turned it off as she began to wonder what Hideyoshi was up to; it wasn't often that he was not here to wake her up.

Still in her pajamas, she headed first to the bathroom to see if Hideyoshi had lost track of time while showering. Yuuko started worrying when she didn't find him in there. She then started heading for his room, only feeling relieved when she caught sight of him sleeping on his bed. As she got closer, she noticed that his body seemed tired - quite tired, actually.

"Hideyoshi?" Yuuko asked him, kneeling down at his bedside.

Hideyoshi's eyes shot open, surprising her at his unexpected sudden movement. Within his eyes, Yuuko saw fright hidden in them, a sense of concern shooting through her. As she raised her hand to try and give him some comfort, assuming that he had had a nightmare, she noticed him flinch, his body starting to tremble slightly.

"Hideyoshi, what's wrong?" She asked, her own eyes wide as she noticed that he didn't want her to touch him. Yuuko had never known a time when Hideyoshi had ever _not _wanted her to touch him when he was scared. She didn't know what could have happened to have made him like this.

When he finally spoke, his eyes never went to meet her own. "I... I just feel unwell today, s-sis... I-I'm going to s-stay... home today..." His voice was soft and timid, something that made her even more concerned.

"Then I'll stay here with you." Yuuko told him, restraining herself from laying a hand on his shoulder.  
However, he rejected her offer. "N-no... y-you should go on... to school..."

Yuuko stared at him, her eyes slightly wide in surprise. In the past, whenever Hideyoshi was feeling unwell and had to stay home, she would _always _stay with him to look out for him. But now he was saying that he wanted her to go on to school? Not only that, but he was also shying away from her touch. That didn't just make her irritated, it also made her painfully sad.

"Do you... want to talk about it...?" She asked in a soft voice, slightly averting her eyes away from her brother's face. "Because, you know, I'm... _always_... here for you." Yuuko told him, forcing a smile onto her face.

Hideyoshi was silent for a few moments before he spoke up once more. "I... I just had a... bad nightmare, s-sis... that's... that's all..."

Yuuko knelt there, keeping her eyes on him for awhile without saying a word. Eventually she stood up, turning her back on her little brother. "I'm going to go get ready, do you want any breakfast?" She asked Hideyoshi, not glancing back at him.

"N-no... thank you..."  
"Alright..."

Yuuko walked out of his room, going and taking a quick shower before heading downstairs and preparing a small breakfast, her mind occupied with only thoughts concerning her little brother. After eating breakfast and preparing a bento for lunch, she walked back up to his room, only going as far as the doorway.

"See you, Hideyoshi; call me if you need anything."  
"See you... sis..." Came his soft reply.

* * *

Hideyoshi stayed in his bed after his sister had left, his arms wrapped around him protectively while the cover was pulled up to his chin. His body still trembled a little from the fright he felt, and his legs still felt a little weak from what had happened. But most of all, his heart was in so much pain.

He didn't want things to be like this between him and her, but his body and mind were so _terrified _of his twin sister beyond belief... Even if she didn't remember any of it; even if she _had _been intoxicated... he just... couldn't... manage being the same...

Before he could think more about it, exhaustion swept over him, gently easing him back into slumber even though tears were welling up in his eyes. In his sleep, Hideyoshi was left undisturbed by nightmares and dreams alike; and like that is how he slept for several hours until he finally woke up in the afternoon.

Looking at his clock, he saw that it was already around 1:00. Feeling less tired and exhausted as before, Hideyoshi decided that it was time for him to get up. After all, he had to at least eat something... even if he didn't feel like eating. With that thought in mind, he got up and started heading downstairs.

He exited his room and made for the stairs, starting down them. However, partway down, Hideyoshi suddenly halted, his hold tightening on the rail as his breath caught in his thoughts. His eyes widened in shock as he looked towards the couch, his mouth muttering a single word. "S-sis..."

His sister, fully dressed in her school uniform, laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling. When she heard his voice, Yuuko looked over at him. "You're finally awake... How are you feeling?"

"S-sis... wh-what about school...?" His sister was supposed to have gone to school _hours _ago, yet why was she here... at home? Has she been here this entire time...?

Yuuko stood up, carrying something in her hands as she walked over to him. "I had something more important to attend to..." She held out what she was carrying towards him. "You must be hungry; so, here, I made you some lunch..."

Hideyoshi was on the verge of tears, his heart at the breaking point. Despite refusing her touch, and telling her to go on to school without him, she had stayed anyways... But he couldn't cry; if he did, she would try to comfort him with an embrace... and if she even came close to touching him, he couldn't help but be afraid...

His hands reached out, taking ahold of the bento. "Th-thank you, s-sister..."

No matter what, he _couldn't _let her find out.


	3. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait; here's the next chapter, and there's likely just one more chapter for this story. Also, out of personal preference, I changed the rating from T to M.**

* * *

It's been a week since Hideyoshi... started avoiding her.

Not as in he runs away every time he sees her, but his eyes never meet her own and his body stiffens up whenever she gets close.

It hurt her.

It hurt her a lot.

Yuuko couldn't keep on like this; she has to get down to the bottom of things and find out what's gotten him so... scared. There's no way he could be like this just from a nightmare, no matter how terrifying! No, this was from something real... and something that involved _her_.

_Did I do something to him?_ She didn't remember, but there's no way she could have, right? Hideyoshi is the most important person in her life; she'd _never _do anything to hurt him! Of course she's twisted his limbs before or knocked him one across the head, but she'd never _seriously _hurt him!

_It can't be something he found in my room or on the computer... _Yuuko didn't get into any of that R18-rated stuff, so she didn't have anything like that lying around. _So... what could have happened?_

She had no clue, and the only way she was going to find out... is by facing Hideyoshi.

* * *

Yuuko found Hideyoshi downstairs on the couch. He was watching a cooking show, but she could tell that his mind was somewhere else. So, while he was preoccupied, she walked up and turned the TV off. "Huh? Ah... s-sis?" He muttered, averting his eyes away from her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Yuuko looked at him, a somber expression in her eyes. She stood by the couch, not wanting to see him flinch if she moved closer. "We need to talk." She told him, crossing her arms.

Hideyoshi stood up, turning towards the kitchen. "Th-then I'll make some tea..." He was trying to run away.  
"Hideyoshi." She called after him.  
He stopped, but he didn't glance back at her.  
"...What happened? Why... why are you like this?"

"...I told you, sis. It was... a nightmare." His voice was somber and low.  
_That's a lie...  
_"...It was... a really scary nightmare..."  
_It wasn't a nightmare..._

Yuuko had had enough. "Stop lying to me, Hideyoshi!" She lunged forward, her hand grabbing his arm and spinning him around. Her eyes widened in surprise at the terrified look in his own eyes; he was scared, scared of... _her_.

He screamed.

_He... screamed...?_

Hideyoshi fell down on the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest as he covered his head with his arms. His body was trembling and there were tears coming out of his closed eyes.

Yuuko couldn't comprehend what just happened. She just stood there, staring down at him in shock. _He screamed...? He's... crying...?_

_What's... going on?_

"Hideyoshi... what... happened...?"  
His voice was wracked with sobs. "N-n-nothing... s-sis!"  
"What did... I do to you...?"  
"Y-you didn't do... anything..."

Yuuko's hands balled up into fists. "Hideyoshi... I need you to tell me what happened! Tell me what I did to you!" She had to have done something to him; it was the only explanation.  
"No!" He didn't want to tell her.  
"We can't keep on like this!" She shouted at the top of her lungs; and, for the first time in a week, Hideyoshi looked up into her eyes.  
"But..."

She stood there, a somber expression in her own eyes. "No buts... Just, tell me..."

* * *

Hideyoshi was trapped.

Yuuko wanted to know what had happened, and she wasn't going to stop until she found out... She'd just keep pressing him until he finally blurted it out! On the other side, there's no way he could let her know about that... but he didn't have a choice anymore.

This was bound to have happened... not when he couldn't even act normally around her. Wasn't he an actor? Why couldn't he have acted like everything was alright...?

**_Because she betrayed me..._**

_No... I can't think like that!_

**_I trusted her..._**

_Stop... just stop!_

"Tell me, Hideyoshi!"

_No! Please, no..._

"Hideyoshi!"

_I... don't have a choice..._

"We... had sex."

* * *

Yuuko's mind came to a halt.

_What...?_

Did she just hear him right?

"But... we've never done anything like that, Hideyoshi..." She told him, shocked and confused by the ridiculousness of what he said.  
"Do you... remember going to bed... last Sunday night...?" His voice was soft and he was looking down at the floor.

_Last Sunday night...? Of course I... _Yuuko's eyes widened. The only thing she remembered about that night, a week ago, was that she'd gone looking for something to drink in the refrigerator. She'd found a bottle of some strange soda, but it was good, so she... _Wait... was that even soda? _That's the last thing she remembered, and when she tried to remember what happened afterwards... her mind drew a blank.

_Did we... really have sex...? But, if that's the case, why is Hideyoshi... so..._

Her eyes widened even further, the blood draining from her face. _No... it... couldn't... be..._

"Hideyoshi..." Yuuko's voice sounded forced, and it came out in a whisper, "did I-"  
"No!" Hideyoshi shouted, his eyes snapping to hers. "It was consensual! I just got scared when you didn't remember about it! That's why I've-"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" She screamed, panting. He was looking up at her, his face white, and tears flowing down his cheeks.

That's all she needed to know the truth.

_I..._

_I... raped... Hideyoshi...?_


	4. Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test or Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: Yuuko reminds me of Misaka Mikoto (my profile pic), which may be the reason she may frequently have her hair up in a ponytail.**

* * *

_I... did that... to him...?_

Yuuko dropped down to her knees, her face stricken white, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I... didn't want you... to find out..." Hideyoshi whispered, the tears flowing like rivers. "I... didn't want you... to know...!" He buried his head in his hands, crying. "But... but... I couldn't act like nothing happened...! I'm... sorry..." He stood up and looked her in the eyes. "I'm... so sorry, s-sis..."

Yuuko sat there still as a rock, blankly staring up into his eyes.

_What's he saying...?_

_Why is he saying that...?_

_I'm the one... I'm the one who..._

"Hi... Hide..."

_What's... wrong with me?_

_I... can't even talk..._

_Why... did this... happen...?_

_Why... why did I..._

Without warning, Hideyoshi suddenly took off, Yuuko meekly calling out his name. He was up the stairs before she knew it, and the sound of his door slamming shut was the last thing she heard from him. She was left there sitting alone, her mind in shatters as the dark truth came to light...

_I... hurt Hideyoshi._

* * *

All of her life Yuuko's been watching out for Hideyoshi, her little brother. He's the most precious person in her life; someone irreplaceable. She was supposed to protect him from anyone who tried to hurt him, but _she_ was the one who hurt him. His big sister, who was supposed to always be there for him...

She betrayed him.

There is nothing she can do to make things right, because she'd done something beyond repair; and, because... he had trusted her... and she had betrayed that trust.

But... there is one thing Yuuko can do.

She's Hideyoshi's big sister, so it's her job to protect him from anyone who tries to hurt him... even if that person is her herself. That's why she was up at one o'clock in the morning, though it's not like she had fallen asleep. Hideyoshi had been in his room ever since earlier and had probably... _cried_... himself to sleep, so it was just her...

"Well... not for long." Yuuko muttered, placing her hair up in a ponytail and grabbing a cap from her closet. A backpack was on her bed, filled with some clothes, money, and other stuff she'd need.

Yuuko was leaving.

Forever.

So she would never hurt him again...

To be honest, she'd thought about killing herself... but that was just running away, even though this isn't any different. Besides, she'd probably hurt him even more if she... did that to herself. This way, he might even be glad that she's gone, so he won't have to see the face of the girl who... raped him... anymore...

"That's everything..." Yuuko muttered, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She stepped out of her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked to the stairs and looked over towards Hideyoshi's room. "This is goodbye, Hideyoshi..." She whispered, her eyes turning towards the floor. "I'm sorry... that I couldn't have been... a better sister."

With that, Yuuko went down the stairs and over to the table, leaving a note on it. By the time Hideyoshi found it, she would be long gone.

After getting in her boots, she headed out of the door, closing and locking it behind her. _I can't just leave the key lying around... _Yuuko thought, looking down at the key in her hand. _I guess... I'll keep it. _She placed it in her wallet, her eyes lingering on the picture of her and Hideyoshi she kept on her. A single tear landed on the cover before she put it away, wiping her eyes.

Yuuko turned and started walking, heading away from their house, away from Hideyoshi. She'd probably go to some little country town far away and start a new life.

_So, this is the end..._

The bitter end.

There's no going back.

She can only... keep walking.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Yuuko froze, her face pale.

"Where... do you think you're going?"

Her hand tightened around the strap of her pack, her body tensing up.

"Where are you going, sis!?" Hideyoshi yelled at her, standing in the open doorway of their house.  
Yuuko gulped, not looking back. "Did you... read my note?" She muttered.  
"I don't need a note... to tell me when you're trying to leave me!"  
"How... did you know?" She wasn't going to look at him; if she did that, she... wouldn't be able to run away.

Hideyoshi clutched his chest, his hand above his heart. "It hurts... It really hurts, sis... How can you... bear it? This pain... is too much to handle..." He was crying, but not because of any physical pain.

"I can't stay here... It'll only be worse." Yuuko told him, taking a step forward.  
"STOP!" She halted in her tracks, his voice stronger than any number of restraints.

"Let me go!" She screamed, her eyes tearing up. "I did something horrible to you, Hideyoshi! If I stay you'll only be reminded of what happened every time you see my face; I _have _to go!"  
"I'm not going to let you run away!" He cried out to her through his own tears.

"You can't even touch me!"

Silence.

Hideyoshi didn't say anything; she was right. He couldn't even get close to her without getting terrified, let alone touch her. She knew. She'd seen enough of it the last week... As for the reason she can bear this pain? It's because staying would be more painful...

"Goodbye, Hideyoshi." With those last couple of words Yuuko started walking. No voice called out for her to stop.

It was over.

At least... that's what she thought.

Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around her body, pressing her so hard against the other person even she found it to be tight and uncomfortable. She looked behind her, not believing it was who she knew it had to be; but, sure enough, Hideyoshi was the one who had her in his arms. He was holding her as tight as he could, with all of the strength he could muster.

"Hi...Hideyoshi...?" Yuuko stammered, her eyes wide in disbelief. _He... grabbed me?_  
"I'm not... letting you go..." He said, his voice soft.  
"Hideyoshi..." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed her hand on his arm. "Aren't you afraid... that I might do it again?"  
"I'm more afraid of never seeing you again!" His voice was strong and firm.

"But..." She whispered, her hand tightening around him.  
"Yuuko, you're my sister... and I love you more than anything!" Hideyoshi shouted, his voice rising above hers. "Even if you hurt me, I'll still love you. So don't run away! Being a coward isn't like you!"  
"But...!" She tried to speak, but he wouldn't let her.  
"I know it'll hurt more like this, but you have to stay! You can't think just about yourself! Think about me! Do you honestly think I'd feel better if you... If you... left me here alone...?"

Hideyoshi released her, and Yuuko slowly turned around, facing him with her tear-stricken cheeks. "We can get through this, sis..." He stepped forward and hugged her, Yuuko's head going against his shoulder. "Together..."

Her backpack fell down to the ground, her arms timidly going around her brother's body.

"I love you, sis... So don't ever think about leaving me..." Hideyoshi whispered into her ear, caressing her head.  
"I won't..." Yuuko said, tightening her grip on him. "I love you too, Hideyoshi..."

With those last few words, she broke down into sobs.

However, her tears were ones of relief.

Because, no matter what happened... Hideyoshi wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully words will say enough for the lack of thoughts in the second part. Anyways, that's the end of this story, but here's a little extra concerning the subject of how this all came to be...**

* * *

Officer Okita Sougo of the Fumizuki Police Department held the edge of his katana against the throat of a shady looking man, his narrowed eyes _glaring _into those of the spineless, lying piece of garbage in front of him. "You didn't say there was an aphrodisiac in the sake." He stated, the katana drawing blood.

"I swear I didn't know!" The man cried out, trying to beg for his life, but Sougo wasn't having any of it.  
"That's not good enough."

The grey walls were soon spattered with red.


End file.
